Conventionally, there has been disclosed a navigation device which has a DVD drive reading out map information from a DVD medium, a receiver of FM electric waves, and a controller controlling the whole device (see Reference 1). The DVD drive and the receiver are connected to the controller.    [Reference 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-141499